Sacrifice Or Death
by ChrisMichElle
Summary: Ciel , Lizzie , Alois dan Paula , yang saat itu berumur 19 tahun , tengah mengunjungi suatu pulau di dekat Laut Chukchi, Rusia, yang katanya menyimpan banyak misteri . Tujuan mereka adalah mencari pecahan liontin Blue Emerland/ biasa disebut Sapphire, yang katanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan , namun 1 permintaan harus dibalas dengan 1 pengorbanan . Bagaimana ceritanya ?
1. Chapter 1

.

" Ciel ! Lizzie ! Kalian di dalam ? " teriak Alois agak keras dari luar rumah . Tak ada yang menjawab . Namun 2 menit kemudian terdengar suara dari dalam .

" Alois ya ? Sebentar ! " yang menjawab Lizzie , dan dia segera membuka pintu rumah dan melihat Alois , serta pacarnya , Paula . Mereka membawa 2 koper dan 1 tas berisi makanan .

" Hai ! Banyak sekali yang kalian bawa ! " ucap Lizzie tercengang . Alois menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal .

" A-Hehehe , habis kukira kita kan bakal menginap lama di sana , jadi kubawa barang banyak deh " ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah . Paula hanya tersenyum .

" Dia kira kita di sana liburan , makanya dia bawa barang banyak " ucap Paula membenarkan ucapan Alois . Alois menatap Paula .

" Aih , kamu ini ! " Alois sedikit menyenggol lengan Paula . Paula hanya terkikik .

" Ayo masuk ! Di luar dingin loh " ajak Lizzie sambil membawa tas yang di pegang Paula . Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke rumah .

" Hei , dimana Ciel ? " ucap Alois . Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ciel , karena mereka berdua sudah 4 tahun tidak bertemu sejak Ciel pindah rumah .

" Ciel ? Oh iya ya , dia belum bangun .. Haha , maaf ya ! Aku panggil sebentar " ucap Lizzie sambil berlari ke atas , menuju kamar Ciel , tunangannya . Sejak hari mereka di tunangkan , mereka berdua di suruh tinggal bersama oleh kedua orangtua mereka di sebuah rumah yang sudah dipersiapkan sebagai tempat tinggal mereka berdua saat sudah menikah nanti ~~~

" Cieell ! " Lizzie menggebuk agak keras pintu kamar Ciel . Tak ada jawaban . Terpaksa dia ambil kunci cadangan dari kamarnya , lalu membuka kamar Ciel . Tak ada orang juga . Kemana dia ?

" Hei ! Jangan sembunyi dong ! " Lizzie menggebrak – gebrak lemari besar yang berada di samping kasur Ciel . Sebelum Lizzie menutup pintu lemari itu , seseorang memanggilnya dari samping pintu .

" Sedang apa kau dikamarku ? Lemariku mau di apakan ? " tanya seseorang di belakangnya . Rambut pendek _**navy blue**_ miliknya sedikit basah , dan dia hanya memakai handuk biru gelap yang di lingkarkan mengelilingi pinggangnya , menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya sampai lutut . Pria itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari Lizzie , dan wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dia agak terkejut + tidak terlalu senang . Alis pria itu tertaut .

" Ciel ?! " Lizzie kaget setengah mati . Ciel hanya memasang tampang datar , namun salah satu alisnya turun (?).

" Kau itu darimana saja sih ?! " Lizzie menunjukan wajahnya yang agak kesal ke Ciel yang dari tadi datar .

" Aku mendengar suara Alois dan Paula dari bawah , makanya aku bangun dan mandi buru-buru " ucap Ciel sambil menggaruk kepala. Lizzie melipat tangannya dan mulutnya dia gembungkan . Alisnya melengkung ke bawah .

" Ya sudah ! " Lizzie berjalan keluar kamar . Tapi Ciel menggenggam tangannya , menghentikan Lizzie . Lizzie menengok ke Ciel yang berada di belakangnya . Ciel menarik tangannya , lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lizzie .

" Aku minta maaf . Lain kali aku bakal bilang dulu kalau aku mau melakukan sesuatu " Ciel berhenti bicara , lalu mengakhirinya dengan mencium bibir Lizzie . Wajah Lizzie agak memerah . Bibirnya Ciel dingin , begitu katanya dalam hati . Habis Ciel mandi air dingin sih .

" Aku ganti baju dulu " Ciel melepaskan ciumannya , lalu masuk ke kamar . " Tunggu aku di luar , gak usah kemana – mana " ucap Ciel , sambil menutup pintu , namun tidak sampai rapat . Lizzie menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja di cium Ciel tadi . Ya ampun , bibirnya jadi ikut dingin .

" I- Iya ! " jawab Lizzie agak gugup . Entah kenapa dia disuruh Ciel menunggu di luar kamarnya .

" Lizzie ?! Kau diluar kan ?! " tanya Ciel dari dalam .

" Iya ! " Lizzie membalas ucapan Ciel . " Sini masuk ! " Ciel memanggilnya lagi . Lizzie tanpa basa-basi langsung masuk ke kamar Ciel .

" Ci- "

.

_Sementara itu , di lantai 1 .._

" Kemana sih , si Lizzie ? Katanya dia mau bangunin Ciel , tapi kok lama banget ? " Alois mulai tidak sabar . Paula menatapnya .

" Siapa tahu Ciel masih tidur ? " ucap Paula . Alois mulai tidak sabar lagi .

" Mana mungkinn ! " Alois berjalan menuju tangga dengan tergopoh-gopoh . Ini sudah jam 9 pagi , masa' Ciel belum juga bangun ? Begitu ucapakannya dalam hati .

" Lizzie ! Ci- " Alois berhenti berteriak , karena orang yang di sebut-sebut tadi akhirnya muncul juga . Terlihat Ciel sedang menggandeng tangan Lizzie .

" Kenapa kalian lama sekali ?! " tanya Alois berasap-asap . Ciel menaikan seluruh alisnya .

" Aku baru mandi dan dia masuk ke kamarku tanpa tahu apa-apa " jawab Ciel sambil menatap Lizzie yang berada dibelakangnya .

" Oh , gitu " ucap Alois , lalu dia pergi lagi ke tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Paula .

" Hai , Ciel " Paula menyapa Ciel . Ciel mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum , tanda dia membalas ucapan Paula .

" Kita siap berangkat ? Pesawatnya berangkat 3 jam lagi , dan .. Jalan untuk sampai ke bandara 30 menit .. Mau berangkat sekarang gak ? " tanya Lizzie sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya .

" Ya sudah berangkat saja " ucap Alois , dan di lanjutkan dengan anggukan Paula .

" Ciel ? " Lizzie tersenyum sambil melipat tangan .

" Tentu saja aku setuju " Ciel mengedipkan matanya . Lizzie tersenyum lagi .

" Oke , kita berangkat ! "

.

TO BE CONTINUED

~ Makasih minna yang udah baca fic ini ! #bungkuk90°# Ini fic pertama owe _ Bagian Lizzie masuk ke kamar Ciel itu masih tanda tanya , nanti bakal ketauan di chapter 6 ! Owe excuse me dulu ye , bai – bai ~


	2. Chapter 2

.

" Kita berangkat ! " ucap Lizzie , lalu membuka pintu rumah . Ciel sudah siap dengan 2 koper ditangannya . Tentu saja miliknya dan Lizzie . Sementara Alois membawa kopernya dengan koper Paula . Tas yang isinya makanan itu dipegang Paula . Lizzie membawa tas kecil berisi bahan makanan.

" Ng ? Ini apa , Ciel ? " tanya Alois melihat tas hitam yang terlihat mencurigakan . Ciel melihat Alois ingin membuka tas itu , tapi dia segera menarik tangan Alois .

" Jangan dibuka ! Itu barangku ! " Ciel menarik tangan Alois dengan cepat . Hampir saja terbuka . Alois menatap Ciel .

" Barangmu ? Setahuku barangmu ada di koper deh " Alois segera masuk ke mobil , sementara Ciel termenung sebentar , lalu dia segera menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya . Lizzie , Alois dan Paula sudah berada di mobil . Ciel segera masuk ke mobilnya dan duduk di kursi sopir .

" Berangkat ! " Lizzie mengangkat tangan kanannya , tanda dia sangat bersemangat . Ciel segera men-starter mobilnya dan mereka pun segera melesat ke _London International Airport_ .

_**30 menit kemudian ...**_

" Kita sampai~ " Lizzie menepuk-nepuk tangannya . Ciel menatap Lizzie yang penuh rasa gembira .

" Kita ke _Road C_ ya " ucap Ciel , lalu membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan karena rambu bertulisan _Road C _ada di kanan jalan . Mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang . 6 menit kemudian , mereka sampai di parkiran _Road C Terminal _.

" Sampai juga " Ciel menghembuskan nafas sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuhnya . Lalu dia dan Alois segera keluar dari mobil dan mengambil koper , termasuk barang mencurigakan yang dibawa Ciel ( Ciel juga yang mengambilnya dari bagasi ) . Lizzie dan Paula juga keluar dari mobil , namun mereka hanya mengambil tas makanan yang mereka bawa masing-masing tadi . Setelah menutup pintu bagasi dan mengunci mobil , dia dan rombongannya segera masuk ke ruang tunggu _Road C Terminal_ . Ciel pergi untuk membeli minuman dan camilan kecil untuk teman-temannya selagi menunggu untuk _**check – in**_ . Lizzie dan Paula pergi ke toilet wanita yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tunggu . Sementara Alois yang tidak melakukan apa – apa menjaga koper mereka . 2 menit dia menunggu teman-temannya datang . Karena merasa bosan , dia akhirnya penasaran apa isi tas hitam yang di periksa Ciel . Namun lagi-lagi , usahanya itu gagal karena Ciel terlanjur menghentikannya .

" Kau mau apa dengan tasku ? " tanya Ciel dari belakang . Alois terkejut , dan akhirnya dia tidak jadi membuka isi tas itu .

" Isi tasmu itu apa sih ? " tanya Alois penasaran . Ciel menaikkan alisnya .

" Rahasia " Ciel mengambil tasnya itu , lalu meletakannya di sampingnya . Alois menggembungkan pipinya .

" Hm! " ucapnya menggerutu . Ciel hanya tertawa kecil , setelah itu , Paula dan Lizzie pun kembali ke tempat mereka .

" Ada apa ? " tanya Paula . Lizzie duduk di samping Ciel .

" Gak ada kok " jawab Alois sambil memberikan tanda ' tidak ' dengan menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan-kiri . Paula yang tidak tahu apa –apa pun hanya diam dan dia duduk di samping Alois .

" Masih 2 jam lagi , habis itu _**check- in**_ . Habis itu nunggu lagi. Kita mau ngapain nih ? " tanya Lizzie . Ciel menatapnya . Sementara Paula dan Alois melihat _**smartphone**_ mereka masing-masing .

" Oh iya , liontin _**sapphire**_ itu .. " ucap Ciel setengah berbisik . Lizzie balik menatapnya .

" Iya sih , kita kan sebenarnya ke sana bukan liburan .. " Lizzie menatap ke atas dengan telunjuk di bawah bibirnya .

" Kita pasti temukan . Habis , meskipun orang- orang tahu tentang hal itu , mereka terlalu takut untuk pergi ke sana " ucap Ciel membalas ucapan Lizzie .

" Iya . Dan kebetulan juga , kita berempat kan , dulu pas SMP , membuat Klub Misteri di sekolah . Hahaha " Lizzie mengingat masa lalunya ketika dia bersama Ciel , Alois dan Paula membuat klub misteri , dan juga mengingat ketika saat-saat mereka berempat berhasil memecahkan berbagai misteri di sekolah .Ciel tersenyum .

" Iya " ucap Ciel sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Lizzie . Lizzie sedikit _**blushing**_ .

.

_**Check-in**_ , ruang tunggu _Road C Terminal_

" Cepat ! " Ciel menggandeng tangan kanan Lizzie yang memegang tas makanan dan koper kecilnya dengan tangan kirinya , dan menarik koper miliknya serta tas mencurigakan miliknya dengan tangan kanannya . Alois menarik kopernya dan koper Paula ,dan Paula menggenggam tas makanan miliknya .

" Permisi ! Permisi ! " Ciel mengambil jalan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang juga berpergian . Setelah berapa lama ,dia dan rombongan berhasil sampai di tempat check-in . Setelah melapor ke petugas locket , mereka segera menyerahkan barang-barang mereka ke petugas .

" Ini isinya apa ? " tanya petugas itu sebelum mengangkut tas hitam mencurigakan milik Ciel ke jalur barang [ Ga tau namanya apa ].

" Buka saja " Ciel dengan berani menyuruh petugas itu membuka isi tasnya . Tak ada apa-apa . Alois yang dari tadi penasaran juga melihat hal itu . Rasa curiganya terhadap isi tas itu akhirnya telah hilang . Dia mengira tas itu isinya bom atau dinamit , ternyata bukan . Petugas itu kembali meletakan tas Ciel ke jalur barang .Ciel tersenyum sambil melipat tangannya . Setelah itu , mereka berjalan menuju ruang tunggu C3 .

" Hei , ada _**mail**_ dari Agni . Katanya , ' Semoga sampai di tempat tujuan ' . Hei , ada lagi ! "Paula membaca _**mail**_ dari _**smartphone**_ nya . " Yang ini dari Edgar , ini dari Edward , ini dari Soma , ini dari.." Paula berhenti bicara . " Tak ada namanya ? " ucap Alois yang waktu itu juga melihat _**mail**_ di _**smartphone**_ Paula .

" Katanya , ' Hati – hati , dia akan membunuhmu ' " Paula menatap Alois merinding . Alois segera mengambil _**smartphone**_ Paula .

" Kuhapus , ya " ucap Alois , setelah melihat Paula agak merinding ketakutan . Paula hanya diam . Ciel dan Lizzie yang melihat hal itu hanya diam . Tak lama kemudian , bel tanda pesawat akan berangkat dibunyikan .

**DONG DENG DING DONG** (?)

" _Para penumpang pesawat Britannia Air dengan kode penerbangan BA -127 dengan tujuan London – Moscow , diharapkan segera memasuki pesawat karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan __**Take Off**__ dalam waktu 8 menit . Terima kasih_ " seorang petugas wanita baru saja melontarkan permintaan masuk ke pesawat bagi para penumpang . Alois , Ciel , Lizzie dan Paula segera menuju lorong yang mengarah ke lapangan lepas landas pesawat . Pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi cukup besar , bisa memuat 120 penumpang . Namun hari ini penumpang yang akan menaiki pesawat itu hanyalah 1/4nya saja . Jumlah yang sangat sedikit untuk pesawat sebesar itu .

Setelah sampai di pesawat ..

" Ah , leganya " Lizzie bersandar di kursi pesawat yang sangat empuk . Ciel sibuk mematikan I-Phone miliknya . Dari tadi lemot mulu sih . Alois dan Paula yang berada dibelakang mereka tampak tenang-tenang saja , namun sebenarnya hati mereka sangat gelisah .

" _Aku memikirkan perjalanan ini .. Bisa pulang selamat gak ya ?_ " ucap Paula dalam hati .

" _Aku memikirkan perjalanan ini.. Kita bisa nikah gak ya , kalo udah pulang nanti ?_ " ucap Alois dalam hati . Ya ampun bang , mikirnya nikah , tunangan aja belom !

" 5, 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 , Zero ! " pesawat segera _**Take Off**_ dari _London International Airport _menuju _Moscow International Airport_ .

" Akhirnya berangkat juga " Ciel menghembuskan nafas . Alois yang berada dibelakangnya sudah sibuk membaca buku dengan memakai kacamata besarnya . Paula dan Lizzie sibuk memejamkan mata , memikirkan apa yang akan dimasak di hotel nanti , karena hotel yang mereka inap ini mempunyai dapur di kamar masing-masing tamu dan karena hotel ini hanya memberikan jatah makan satu kali sehari . Ciel menatap Lizzie , lalu memegang tangannya , membuat Lizzie sedikit tersentak , karena suhu badan mereka berlawanan . Tangan Ciel dingin sedangkan tangan Lizzie hangat .

" Tanganmu dingin , Ciel " Lizzie menatap balik Ciel yang dari tadi melihatnya .

" Aku tahu . AC nya terlalu kencang , makanya tanganku begini " Ciel kembali menatap jendela , namun tangan Lizzie tetap dia genggam . Makin erat , dan tangan Lizzie yang tadinya hangat menjadi agak dingin .

" C-Ciel .. " Lizzie sedikit blushing . Ciel berbalik menatap Lizzie .

" Apa ? " balas Ciel agak sedikit tertawa . Alois yang tadinya sedang serius membaca buku ( Walaupun hanya komik biasa :D ) melihat ke depan . Dia membangunkan Paula yang hampir tertidur karena dari tadi memejamkan mata . Alois memberi instruksi ke Paula agar dia melihat ke depan ( Maksudnya si Ciel dan Lizzie ) .

" Oh , aku ngerti kok , Alois " Paula tersenyum ke Alois . Alois hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman terbaik yang dia punya .

" Cepat lepaskan tanganmu ! Aku malu ! " bisik Lizzie agak blushing . Sebanyak 6 orang di pesawat itu melihat mereka berdua berpenggangan tangan dari tadi termasuk pramugari yang berdiri tepat di samping kursi mereka .

" Kenapa ? " tanya Ciel agak menggoda . " Aku kan belum pernah melakukan seperti ini padamu , jadi boleh kan ? " lanjutnya .

" Tapi jangan disini ! " bisik Lizzie lagi . Ciel menatap Lizzie sebentar , lalu berpaling melihat 6 orang yang melihat mereka berdua itu . Ciel menatap mereka satu-satu dan setelah itu mereka langsung berpaling dan tidak melihat mereka berdua lagi .Paula yang berada dibelakang mereka terkesima melihat hal itu , namun Alois tidak . Dia merasakan hal mencurigakan yang dimiliki Ciel . Namun Lizzie tidak melihat hal itu . Dia menunduk karena malu .

" Sudah , tak ada yang melihat kita lagi kan ? " ucap Ciel sedikit menyibak rambut Lizzie pelan . Lizzie berhenti menunduk dan ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Ciel . Orang-orang itu benar-benar tidak melihat mereka lagi . Lizzie bernafas lega . Alois yang berada dibelakang mereka tetap memperhatikan Ciel dan Lizzie .

.

Esok harinya ..

" Para penumpang pesawat Britannia Air , sebentar lagi kita akan sarapan pagi . Mohon kesediaannya untuk menarik meja kecil yang berada di depan kursi anda dengan cara menarik pita hitam yang menggantung di kursi di depan anda . Seperti ini " Seorang pramugari mencontohkan bagaimana cara menarik meja kecil yang ada di kursi penumpang . Setelah semua penumpang mendapat meja , para pramugari segera mengambil makanan yang langsung disiapkan dari dapur pesawat .

" Ciel , kau tidak makan ? " Lizzie menatap Ciel yang sedari tadi tidak memakan makanan yang ada di depannya . Ciel menatap balik Lizzie .

" Aku tidak lapar , nanti saja makannya " ucap Ciel , lalu dia berbalik melihat keluar jendela . Lizzie kembali melanjutkan makannya.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
